The Good Stuff
by classof05
Summary: ANI/AMI romance put to Kenny Chesney's song "The Good Stuff" please r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or anything affiliated with Star Wars, it all belongs to Mr. Lucas. The song "The Good Stuff" belongs to Mr. Kenny Chesney  
  
Summary: Cute little A/A romance put to Kenny Chesney's "The Good Stuff".  
  
  
  
The Good Stuff  
  
By: Classof05  
  
"Why didn't you call? You promised that you would call if you were going to be late" Padme shouted with anger as Anakin stared blankly into her eyes.  
  
"I told you Padme, I had to stay later, what was I supposed to do?" Anakin replied calmly.  
  
"Call! You said you would" Padme shouted again. "You were with someone else weren't you?" Padme asked.  
  
"What! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anakin yelled.  
  
"You have been coming home later and later every night Anakin, I keep getting these strange calls from all these girls asking if they can talk to you…a" Padme was interrupted.  
  
"So your mad at me because girls call me? So that means I can be mad at you because I get calls from Bail Orgnana every twenty seconds asking where the 'lovely Padme' is?" Anakin replied staring at Padme.  
  
"No, but I get calls from five different girls every day Anakin, your cheating on me aren't you?" Padme asked as a tear fell down her cheek. Anakin started to move toward her.  
  
"don't touch me" Padme said quietly as she pulled away and ran down the hallway, Anakin jumped as she slammed the bedroom door. He grabbed his lightsaber and robe as he walked out the front door. Anakin gazed at the small shops along the streets of town, until he pulled up to a small corner bar. He parked his speeder as he walked inside, the place was nearly empty aside from the bar keeper and a few customers.  
  
"hard day?" The bar keeper asked.  
  
"you don't want to know" Anakin said as he lay his head down on the counter.  
  
"what'll it be?" The bar keeper asked as he pushed a bowel of pretzels infront of Anakin.  
  
"whatcha got?" Anakin said as he looked behind the bar.  
  
"well……" The bar keeper started but Anakin didn't even listen, the days events scarred him as he gazed at a couple outside the bar holding hands, all Anakin could do was smile a little….  
  
  
  
Well, me and my lady had our first big fight  
  
So I drove around 'till I saw the neon lights  
  
Of a corner bar, It just seemed right, So I pulled up  
  
Not a soul around but the old barkeep  
  
Down at the end and loooking half asleep  
  
But he walked up and said what'll it be?  
  
I said the good stuff  
  
He didn't reach around for the whiskey  
  
He didn't pour me a beer  
  
His blue eyes kinda went misty  
  
He said you can't find that here  
  
  
  
'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date  
  
Momma's all worried when you get home late  
  
And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate 'cause  
  
your hands are shakin' so much  
  
And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair  
  
Eatin' burnt supper the whole first year  
  
And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up  
  
Yeah man, that's the good stuff  
  
  
  
Anakin walked in the front door as he walked down the hallway of his and Padmes large house. Anakin walked into the bedroom and made sure he shut the door quietly as to not wake Padme. Too late…  
  
"What are you doing here?" Padme asked, her voice stern.  
  
"Padme, im sorry" Anakin said as he sat next to Padme on the bed.  
  
"yea right" Padme said as she turned her back to Anakin.  
  
"Padme I swear" Anakin said as he spun her around and looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"you swear?" Padme said as she look back at Anakin.  
  
"I swear to you on the life of my childeren I did not sleep with anyone." Anakin said with a smile on his face.  
  
"How do you know….ab" Padme looked at Anakin as he read her mind.  
  
"Im a Jedi sweetheart, don't you forget that" Anakin said as he leaned into Padme.  
  
"I wont" Padme's nose touched Anakins as they came in for a long romantic kiss.  
  
Padme awoke the next morning, she felt Anakins strong arms wrapped around her tiny waste, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"good morning beautiful" she heard him say behind her as he kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
"morning" Padme replied as she turned around and faced Anakin.  
  
"how was your night" Anakin asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"great" Padme replied as she rested her head on his bare chest.  
  
"common" Anakin said as he sat up and pulled on his jedi apparel quickly.  
  
"where are we going" Padme asked as she sat up and pulled on a simple summer dress and tied her hair back with a ribbon.  
  
"I told Obi-wan I would meet him at the diner in town." Anakin said.  
  
"good, you two are finally going to be able to talk after not seeing each other for what… 6 years?" Padme said as she linked her hand with Anakins.  
  
"yeap, I cant wait to see how hes doing, he got married a couple years ago." Anakin said as he helped Padme into the speeder.  
  
"really?" Padme asked as she looked at the surroundings around her, she could only smile.  
  
"yeap" Anakin said as he smiled at Padme.  
  
"well I cant wait to tell him about out news" Padme said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"yeap, I cant wait just to talk to him" Anakin said as he pulled the speeder into the small parking lot of the local diner. He could see Obi-wan sitting at one the tables inside. Anakin and Padme entered the small diner as Anakin ran to Obi-wan hugging him as if he were a little boy hugging his dad.  
  
"ive missed you." Anakin said as he sat down with Obi-wan  
  
"Ive missed the two of you" Obi-wan said as he kissed Padme on the cheek and sat down at the table.  
  
"we have so much to catch up on" Anakin said.  
  
"that we do, how 'bout you start" Obi-wan said.  
  
" no I insist you do Obi-wan" Padme said politely.  
  
"okay… well…" Obi-wan started as Padme lay her head on Anakins shoulder…  
  
  
  
He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass  
  
And I smiled and said I'll have some of that  
  
We sat there and talked as an hour passed like old  
  
friends  
  
Saw a black and white picture and he caught my stare  
  
It was a pretty girl with mufont hair  
  
He said that's my Bonnie, taken about a year after we  
  
wed  
  
He said I spent five years in the bottle when the  
  
cancer took her from me  
  
But I've been sober three years now  
  
'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
  
  
Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl  
  
The way she adored that string of pearls  
  
I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl married  
  
his high school love  
  
It's a new t-shirt sayin' I'm a grandpa  
  
Bein' right there as our time got small  
  
And holdin' her hand when The Good Lord called her up  
  
Yeah man, that's the good stuff  
  
  
  
"That was nice to see him again" Padme said as she held Anakins hand as they walked to their speeder.  
  
"uh-huh, I didn't know we were that far behind" Anakin said as he saw the sun starting to set. Anakin grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Padmes face, covering her eyes.  
  
"Anakin! Take this off me right now!" Padme demanded as she fought with Anakin to take the handkerchief off.  
  
"just trust me, common" Anakin said taking Padmes hand.  
  
"where are we going?" Padme asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"just common" Anakin said as he guided Padme to his desired destination.  
  
"Anakin tell me!" Padme said, until she felt Anakins hand leave hers. "Anakin? Where are you?" Padme asked as she swung her arms around until she felt Anakin come up behind her and lace his strong arms around her waster, carefully untying the blind fold with his free hand.  
  
"this is where we are" Anakin said swiping off the blind fold.  
  
"Oh Anakin, its beautiful." Padme said as she stared out over the beach. She moved her toes as she felt sand slide between her toes, she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks on the large mountains surrounding the ocean.  
  
"I though you'd like it" Anakin said as he ran forward and into the waves.  
  
"Anakin!" Padme yelled as she lost sight of him. "Anakin your gonna pay for this" she said as she ran into the crashing waves. "Anakin where are you?" Padme yelled as she walked farther into the water until she felt someone grab her and pull her backwards.  
  
"I found you" Anakin said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Anakin don't do that again" Padme said as she elbowed him in the stomach  
  
"owww, sorry" Anakin said as he started to walk out of the water until Padme jumped on his back making him fall over. The two lovers stood waste deep in the ocean as they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
"I love you" Padme said as she hugged Anakin.  
  
"I love you too, I'll always love you Padme." Anakin said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Padme smiled.  
  
"good, I don't ever want to loose you Anakin" Padme said as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You wont" Anakin said as he looked back into Padmes eyes.  
  
"you promise?" Padme asked.  
  
"I promise, you know why?" he asked as he kissed Padme again.  
  
"why?" Padme said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Anakins neck.  
  
"cause this is the good stuff" Anakin said as he splashed Padme with water, the two lovers continued their water fight ending it in a romantic kiss…  
  
  
  
He said when you get home she'll start to cry  
  
When she says I'm sorry, say so am I  
  
And look into those eyes so deep in love  
  
And drink it up  
  
'Cause that's the good stuff  
  
That's the good stuff  
  
Yea man that's the good stuff  
  
  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! I was just listenin to the Radio and heard Kenny Chesneys song "The Good Stuff" and decided I would put a fanfiction to it.. well please r/r. 


End file.
